There's No Place Like Home
by StorybrookeAuthor
Summary: Emma and Hook have been arguing for as long as anyone can remember. Regina and the gang send the pair to Oz in hopes that the need to get home will settle their differences. ****SET BEFORE OZ HAPPENED IN OUAT AS THAT'S WHEN I WROTE THIS THING****
1. Prologue

Prologue

Regina had had enough of Emma and Hook's diagreements with each other. They just couldn't seem to make it through even a day without a fight. It was enough to drive one mad, and for most of Storybrooke's residents, it did. The one thing that was bizarre through all of this though, was that they clearly needed each other.

Getting an idea, Regina quickly discussed a plan with the others to settle the pair's arguments once and for all. They spoke of many different versions of the idea before a final draft of the plot was produced. There was, however, two people who were unaware of the plan set against them; that being Emma and Hook themselves.

No one argued with the plan, as they all wished for the Saviour and the Pirate to get along. It was all a matter now of getting things ready to put the pair where they needed to be. Soon, after the last few things were set up in the plan, it was time. The pair were silently slipped off to another world overnight; a world which neither of them knew and therefore would need to help each other to leave.

What was this unknown land called?

This world was none other than the legendary Land of Oz...


	2. Chapter 1: Not In Storybrooke Anymore

Emma awakens with some confusion, sitting up slowly. She rubs her forehead gently, wondering why she felt like she'd been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. Still tired, she struggled to block the blinding sun from her eyes. Nothing seemed too odd to her at first until she remembers something. It was the middle of winter in Storybrooke, so how could it possibly be this sunny so early in the day? That thought alone causes her to snap to attention, forcing her eyes to open up all the way. When she got herself to focus well enough, the sight around her makes her panic.

She found herself sitting in the middile of a large circular pathway of red and yellow swirls. The sky above was a clear blue without a single cloud to destroy it, and every single plant in the surrounding area was vibrant and colourful. It was literally like a dream world that one can only dream of becoming a reality. Emma knew that this sort of thing was possible with the kind of town she lived in, but she never thought taht she'd wind up somewhere as ridiculously cheerful as this place seemed to be.

Hearing a loud groan from beside her, she turns to find Hook sprawled out on the ground beside her. She rolls her eyes, watching the man for a moment before shaking her head and choosing to ignore it.

"You have got to be kidding me," She mutters to herself, getting up as quickly as she could without getting dizzy. She was starting to realise where they were, and really wanted to get away before anything bad could happen. The only problem, however, was that she didn't know how to escape the insane dream land they were now trapped in. All she even remembered about Wizard of Oz was that the Dorothy character went down the yellow path.

Quickly, she starts walking down the path, having no regrets for leaving the passed out Pirate behind. She was almost out of sight when his voice echoed out from behind her.

"Thinking of abandoning me, Swan?"

Emma tenses up and tries to shift out of view, but knows he already saw her and was on his way over to her. The man was way too hard to get rid of, especially in situations like this one where all she wanted was to be alone.

"That was the idea," She grumbles unhappily, "but apparently, you had different plans, Pirate."

Hook glares at the blonde beside him, grabbing her arm with his good hand. He was absolutely certain that Emma had caused them to enter this unknown terrain, and he was going to get her to bring them back. The Pirate didn't care much about how it got done, but he would make it happen.

"How the bloody hell did you get us here, Swan?" He demands, looking at her with pure hatred.

Emma rolls her eyes at him, folding her arms. How dare he accuse her of sending them to some place she couldn't get out of herself?

"You really think I could and would do this?" She asks him, an air of coldness in her voice. She was really not in the mood for this today, and she would've loved to send his own hook through his chest in that moment.

"You certainly dislike me enough for it," He says plainly, shrugging his shoulders as he watched her. He couldn't help but think she looked absolutely stunning when she wasn't pale from the cold, but he refused to let himself think sucks thoughts. Emma ticked him off at the moment, and that was all that could matter. It was all that should matter, anyway.

"If I did this, I wouldn't be confused as to how the hell we got here. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if this was my doing!"

"You... Didn't do this?" The Pirate asks, frowning deeply and watching her.

"Obviously not," Emma growls, glaring at him, "You should try thinking, /mate/, it might help you out a lot."

Hook glares at her and walks with her down the path, despite his reluctance to stay by her side. No matter how much he hated her, he had a code of honour when it came to women. He wouldn't let her frustrating nature stop him from carrying it out to the end.

"So, any ideas as to how we did get here then?" He asks, ignoring her previous comment instead of making a crude remark back.

Emma groans and rubs her forehead in annoyance. This man just didn't know how to stop asking stupid questions in her opinion. She decided to stay calm before she did something that she seriously regretted, thinking of getting home to her son to cool down. It usually helped in stressful situations these days.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, okay? Right now, my focus is to get back to Storybrooke, not find out why I'm here."

Hook sighs quietly, watching her for a moment longer before even attempting a reply.

"Well, hurry up with it, Love. I've got places to be as well, you know. It's not all rum and raiding for me."

Emma grits her teeth, feeling intense irritation with the Pirate. In all honesty though, she felt it wrong to abandon him there. Something inside of her just wouldn't allow her to do that. What it was that was stopping her though, she didn't know and at that moment she didn't care. She could surely deal with him for however long it took to get home to her friends and family back in Storybrooke.

Adjusting her jacket, she keeps following the yellow-gold path beneath her feet. It was all she really had to go on at this point.

"So Saviour, got any plans for how we're going to get back?" Hook inquires, looking at Emma.

"Unless you call following the yellow brick road a plan," Emma mutters, not looking back at the man she was speaking to, "then no."

Hook raises an eyebrow at her, not sure how her plan made any sense whatsoever. He was a willing man though, and would let her figure it out if he had to.

"I don't see how you're going to get anywhere useful that way, Swan."

"Well, that's what that Dorothy does in the film or whatever, so I figure it's worth a try, right?" Emma shrugs lightly, brushing back her hair.

Growing shocked and confused in an instant, Hook looks at her more intensely than he had been before she spoke.

"First of all, what the bloody hell is a film? Second of all, how in all of the realms of this Universe could you possibly know Dorothy?"

Shaking her head quietly, Emma lets out a long and tired sigh. Sometimes she really hated having to deal with fairytale people.

"I don't want to explain movies.." She grumbles, and then stops. His words suddenly hit her hard and she was confused, instantly looking up at him.

"Hang on, how do /you/ know Dorothy? I mean, you're from totally different stories, last I remember.."

Hook glances down, chewing on his lip nervously. This wasn't a conversation he had been wanting to have, especially with Emma Swan of all people.

"She was a friend once," He says slowly, "Taken away by her Aunt and Uncle when we were kids. Now, as far as I know, she could be anywhere. Maybe even back in Storybrooke or something."

Emma raises an eyebrow curiously, but decides not to press as the day was growing shorter and she wasn't interested in hearing more. She noticed that Hook looked just as unhappy as she did, sighing.

"Don't give me that look," She says, "I'm no happier than you are. Now, we should stop for the night and start trying to get home in the morning."

Before he could protest, Emma had already started gathering dried wood and grass for a fire, dragging a fallen log from the nearby forest to use as a seat. Quickly, she managed to get a fire going and sat down before the warmth of it.

Hook sits down beside her on the log, his steel-like gaze locked on Emma.

"I can't imagine what I did to make you despise me so much, Swan," He says, watching her and awaiting an answer from the young woman.

"Well, you haven't give me much reason to like you, Pirate," She responds bitterly, rolling her eyes for the millionth time that day. She was absolutely exhaused and irritated with everything going on.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Swan." He says softly, frowning at her with such sadness that both of them were relatively shocked.

Emma quickly averts her eyes, staring at the fire with a quiet shrug. The sooner she got home to her family, the better..


End file.
